Idle Thoughts, Female POV
by Meva
Summary: Sam has a few idle thoughts herself! female POV this time folks!!


Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: No particular place  
  
Summary: Idle thoughts, Female POV   
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all I know i havent written anything for a while so go easy on me if this totally sucks lol thanks all and if he hate gooey stuff then dont read :-P lol   
  
Thoughts of An Idle Moment  
  
FEMALE POV  
  
He has the type of eyes that would drive any woman insane, they are rich with colour and deep enough to drown in. He can say so much with one glance, what he is feeling and what he is thinking. His eyes so warm and friendly at times, so cold and distant the next, makes me wonder what I really don't know about him. Or if I even care, I can't stop myself from blushing when his gaze falls upon me, something about those eyes makes me quiver from a mere look. His eyes are never quite clear in what they are thinking, always clouded with a certain amount of pain or unspoken truths. When I do see past his defences to the real him, my heart is filled with hope and a sense of joy for the soul I see is without a doubt, warm and compassionate. I can imagine what those eyes would be like in the throes of passion, I can't help but smile at the vision. He is a wonderful man who has been through so much and yet still can reveal his soul in his eyes, not many people I know can do that. I never thought I would admit this but I would spend an eternity looking into his eyes if I could, just to be close to him and search those brown depths to see what secrets he may hide. I always smile when his eyes fall on me, not something I do consciously but something inside me stirs and makes my lips smile. Uncontrollable force, eventhough I try not to I can't stop myself, I think I'm in love and it's totally amazing.  
  
Lips that stretch out to a carefree warming smile, one that I will never forget no matter what happens to me. A smile that haunts my dreams and stirs a longing in my heart, to be close to him and touch his lips with mine. His mouth is without a doubt one of most expressive parts of him, it can be sarcastic with just a lift of the corner. Truly incredible how one man's smile can say so much and have such a big effect on me, one I thought would never happen. His smile is the one thing that keeps us going as a team even in the worst situations, he always manages to smile. That makes us have faith and keep going, he is a true leader and a brilliant man who I know I'm falling in love with. His smile is the best thing about my day, it something I've begun looking forward to and the one thing I could not get through a day without. Man I am getting really sappy but everytime I remember his smile I can't help it.  
  
He has the hair that makes a woman wonder what would happen if it was brushed back or stroked gently during a soft caress. He jokes that he is getting old and going grey and how undignified it was to even think of dying it, I have to smile and shake my head. Unbeknownst to him, the silvering of his hair only adds to the character of his face. His hair is spiky in areas and at times sticks up in the most funny positions, makes us laugh and makes him fuss that his hair hates him. I wish at times I could thread his hair between my fingers and feel its softness against my skin. The smell of his hair is quite unforgettable, a smell unique to him and it sends shivers up my spine. It's a mixture of cinnamon and just a hint of ginger, one of my favourite smells well since I met him anyways.   
  
That nose, it's very weird but I actually have thoughts and feelings about his nose. As silly as that is, his nose is a part of his whole facial expression routine. It will reflect his mood or thoughts without him being actually aware of it. It's a very cute nose I have to admit, I always smile when I think about him when he is in a mood or being passionate about something. The way his nose twitches or reflects the same expression on his nose and what smile is on his lips. Makes me long to touch his nose and run my fingers along it just to see the reaction I get. I have to be in love if I'm thinking this much about someone's nose, never actually thought about a person's nose well not before him. He has changed so much in my life and my whole take on the world and more importantly on love.  
  
His face is one thing I am never willing to forget or dismiss without a second thought, he is a very handsome man and believe me enough women throw themselves at him. To me his face is so much more, it isn't just a face to me. It's who he is, the way he expresses himself and the way he shows what he is truly feeling. It's amazing what facial expressions he pulls but each is characteristic to him which only makes him unique and a true individual. I could spend a lifetime looking at his face and would always be suprised at what it showed me about the man I love who is forever suprising you with new sides to him. His face is a work of art that never stands still and is forever evolving.  
  
The sound and the way he laughs I could probably spend hours describing but assuredly send people to sleep. It's so deep and always very heartfelt, never false and reveals more about the man he is than anything. It is so much more open than anything else, he puts his whole heart and soul into appreciating a joke or enjoying a moment of happiness. The sound I could listen to over and over again, never getting tired or fed up of it. His laugh is truly special, just like he is to me eventhough he'll never know it. Without his laughter I would not be the woman I am today, don't know if I would be able to joke as much as I do around him. Sometimes I find myself just thinking of anything funny just to hear his laughter, to feel the sensation of warmth that fills my heart when he does.  
  
His heart and soul are the things that touch me the most, so incredibly vulnerable yet so untouchable. He is forever guarding himself against loss or hurt but at times his heart and soul shine through so strongly it's almost blinding. His heart has experienced so much pain and so much grief but suprises me at how caring and compassionate it is. A heart full of goodness but with all the human flaws but in the end only makes him more real to me. The soul I see in those dark brown eyes when they let me see, is something totally incredible. So stunning I have to remember to breath, he is everything the fairy tales tell you about. The one true guy who will save you from peril when he can and will be there, he is my knight in shining armour.  
  
As I watch Daniel place the next card, I am totally aware of the Colonel's eyes on me. My breathing is erratic but I try to think about more calming things then those chocolate brown eyes. The same thought runs through my head,  
  
I Love You Jack O'Neill  
  
I wish I could stay what I really felt but I cant, regulations and all as well as the fact he might now want me. I couldn't stand rejection from him, not him. I hear him sigh, both Daniel and I look up concern. He just tells us he is okay but I can't help but notice the sadness in those eyes and the way he leaves us with his head bowed. I sigh inwardly before I get up and without even responding to Daniel's calling, I begin to run hoping to catch the man I loved. It was time I told him, to hell with consequences. 


End file.
